


I Didn't Ask For This

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Everyone Knows Jongin doesn't like to be woken up, only the truly nefarious would even try.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 37





	I Didn't Ask For This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little Twt fic I wrote purely for the Serotonin. 
> 
> I too do not enjoy being woken up, waking up is is full of wrongness. It's very rude. Ha. 
> 
> \------
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.

Everyone knew Jongin hated waking up.

When they were younger sometimes friends would drag him out of bed just to spite him. They knew he absolutely hated it and they loved to torment him over it. But he was a fully grown now, a man with seniority and respect... and a lot of other important things he couldn't remember because he was supposed to be sleeping. Sleeeeeeeeping. They were important though, he knew that, and he had them, he also knew that. Many very important reasons why no one should ever be waking him up these days. He scowled, absolutely refusing to open his eyes. 

There was only one person in this whole world with the temerity to wake him up. That person was Lee Taemin, arch nemesis, ruiner of dreams. Evil genius always up to no good, Lee Taemin. He resisted the urge to open his eyes to yell at him. He would not give that man the satisfaction. He squinched his whole face up in raw determination, refusing to acknowledge the firm pressure of a suspiciously tiny hand on his sternum. No this was a contest of wills he could and would win. He would not be tortured with this, whatever it was. Absolutely not! He put his foot down... or he would if he wasn't so busy sleeping! He was sleeping. Lee Taemin was a cheating cheater who cheated. Villany. 

The sneaky hand shifted forward, pressing into him, ahh so it was going to be crushing him was it? Well he might not be able to escape but he would go out fighting! He squirmed further into the bed, as the weight on his chest swung forward. 

The first brush of lips against his, and for one brilliant second he was able to resist. But Taemin was his nemesis for a reason. He'd never, not once, in all the time he'd ever known, Lee Taemin been able to resist him. He was weak and Taemin's mouth was so absolutely stunningly perfect. 

He tasted like coffee, chocolate, & fruit, it made him smile into the kiss despite himself. Taemin always kissed him like he was precious, especially first thing in the morning. An ember of warmth grew in his chest, radiating out through his whole body, washing away the tension, replacing it with something precious. 

Careful teeth on his bottom lip waited patiently for him to wake up. Jongin gave him what he seemed to want so much, open mouth kisses when he hadn't even gotten out of bed, which should be gross, but Taemin always said he didn't care. He loved Jongin every possible way he could be. 

That memory filled him with an even more intense glow, the glow of love, the glow of years and years being extremely lucky in it. He enveloped Taemin in a hug that would probably be considered bone crushing to anyone else, anyone who had not been sharing life and love with him for a decade. Taemin rearranged himself in Jongin's arms.

"Oh there's my Nini Bear," Even as sleepy as Jongin was, he could still hear how much love was held in every syllable. Taemin kissed his chin, "I'm sorry to wake you baby bear but I didn't figure you wanted to miss the big event." 

"There is no event big enough to wake me up for Taeminnie, you know that." 

Jongin huffed, Taemin chuckled, brushing Jongin's hair away from his face in distracted affection. 

"Oh really? You sure about that?" 

"Yes, don't tease me, I'm to sleepy. I wanna go back to sleeeeeep" 

"Ohh ok. I thought you wanted to go today, but since you don't I'll let you sleep. You've earned it after all.... Hmmm I guess I'll just have to marry someone else today" 

Jongin's eyes flew open, to find Taemin smirking at him. Finally, finally he was aware enough to remember exactly what day it was. Jongin was overwhelmed with ecstatic joy, he thought he might cry again, it was a little like being proposed to, all over. He was stunned. It was to early, he wasn't ready to be this happy. 

"We're getting married today" 

"Yes" 

Taemin was openly amused by his early morning forgetfulness. 

"You, Lee Taemin, are marrying me, Kim Jongin, today in front of every single person we love and hold dear" 

"Yes" 

Jongin squished him even tighter, burying his face in the hollow of his neck so he could be completely be surrounded by Taeminnie. 

"You're marrying me today, I can't believe it... I think I might cry again. I love you so much" 

"Really? Two minutes ago you were calling me villain under your breath, that's the fastest enemies to lovers story arc I've ever seen" 

"Shut up or it's going to be enemies to lovers to enemies, you know I'm confused & grumpy when I wake up. I didn't mean it" 

Jongin whined from his perfect spot without moving an inch.

"As if you could ever deny my kisses." 

"As if... I could ever, or would ever, deny your kisses. I love you so much Taeminnie"

"I love you so much"

"We"re getting married today!"

"We're getting married today" 

"Kiss me again before I float away" 

This time, the kiss set them both on fire. After all, they were getting married today.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Carrd](https://moonboysandbinarystars.carrd.co/)


End file.
